paranoiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Second American Revolution
This is written by Silent. If you wish to use this alt. Alpha Complex setting for whatever you want, please do so, but credit me for writing it. History: The United States won the Cold War. For several decades, it was the only superpower in the world. Until China rose in power. China was a Commie nation, but it has recently introduced free market reform. It had a policy of giving away ecomonic freedom while keeping political contorl. It worked. China became a world superpower. So, America and China were two superpowers. Okay, so, no biggie, unless they decide to attack and blow each other up. Which they did. World War III ensured. One may talk about World War III a great deal. Hunderds of hours and many, many games are devoted to WWIII. You can consult them if you want to know what happened during the war. I won't bore you with the details and cut to the chase...America lost, China won. The entire world came under the rule of China. China decided to form a new, one-world government, which would unified the world together, under one government. The name of this government: Polity. I do not need to go into detail of what happens during this new world order after the end of WWIII...check your sci-fi novels. But, let make it clear about this new world government: It is communisut, and it is contorlled by the Chineese. Now, Americans do not like being ruled by China. After all, China is Commie, and the United States is Democratic. Also, Americans did not like superpowers dicating to them what they can or cannot do (though they were happy before, when they were the superpower, dicating weak countries what they can or cannot do...how ironic). Nationalism became prevelant, and people are ready to protest against the new world order. However, most Americans did not seriously contest the Polity. They seen the horrors of WWIII, and they do not want to see it again. They're just tired and they prefer peace than never-ending war. Plus, they are willing to wait it out, see if the Polity can really bring about a true utopia. And, in some cases, it did bring about an improvement in American life. So, only extermists fought against the Chinese. Self-proclaimed militas were founded, gearing its forces to fight a war against China. These members were considered terrorists by The Polity and so these terror cells were ruthlessly suppressed. This only caused more members to join the militas. These 'freedom fighters' were fighting for the freedom of the United States, fighting a futile war for indepedence against the Chineese Army. One of the many properganda phamplets passed out by these Militas call for the Second American Revolution. The First American Revolution was the American war for independence, fighting against the British for freedom. The Second American Revolution would be the same, another war for independence, fighting this time, against the Chineese, for freedom. (You can see the irony coming up: The First American Revolution brought freedom, and more importantly, civil liberites, to America. The Second American Revolution, which founded Alpha Complex, took those freedom and civil liberties away.) Then, one day, a milita raided a Chineese military base ran by a supercomputer. They took it over. They reprogrammed The Computer to fight against Communisum. The military base was renamed "Alpha Complex", a military fortress for the American militas. The Chineese, of course, condemened this hostile takeover of this military fort, but could not assault it directly. They feared the fortress would be rigged with bombs, and these terrorists may destroy precious military secerts. Instead, the Chineese procedded to negogiate with the milita, even concedding some freedoms to the militas. The American Milita bided it time, but of course, used the time to build up its forces, in preperation to launch a full-blown war against the Chineese. A covert ceremony created a new American government, and has sworn the destruction of the Chineese Empire. Pretty soon, the Chineese got tired of negogiations, and assaulted the base. A rag-tag army of Patiorts battle huge Chineese Tanks. Everybody thought the Chineese would win. They didn't. The American Milita routed them, with the help of The Computer. (Why? No one knows quite for sure. Could mutants help out in the battle? Is this entire story a false front...to cover up the 'true' truth that Alpha Complex is run by muties fighting against the Chineese becaues China did not want to be run by mutants? Or is Alpha Complex run by the Illumanti, who used the American Milita to further their own goals? Or maybe the American Milita was just lucky?) Other American militas were galvanized with this victory. A city was freed from those dreadful Commies! More American militas attempted their own liberation efforts, freeing cities and founding their own Alpha Complexes. A revolution was coming. However, the orignal American milita seem to have forgotten The Computer that they have reprogrammed. Once they convinced The Computer to become anti-Commie, they could no longer contorl it. The Paranoia of The Computer went out of contorl...or maybe the milita themselves was too paranoid? No matter...the War against Treason (The American Militas HATED those moderate anti-Chineese American citizens who would just raise signs and chant "Get out China!" without doing anything else. These Militas claimed they were traitors, betraying the U.S. to China) had begun... image:Divide.jpg TODAY: It'd been 214 years after that fateful founding of the Alpha Complex Military Base. Alpha Complex itself is paranoid. In all respects, it is similar to the offical 'cannoical' Alpha Complex, with some differences. Most noteably, a true enemy, the Chineese. China and AC has been fighting each other for 214 years. The war has deveasted North America. Parts of the Outdoors soon became irradiated by the nukes being launched at each other during the war (That right...the wrold got destroyed by nuclear bombs AFTER the founding of Alpha Complex). Alpha Complex is based underground, a bunker against Chineese invasion. The Computer is TOO paranoid about the Chineese (which he refers to as Commies...what's the difference?), and try to keep his little tinpot dicatorship in order. The great defense is a good offense. If the enemy is reeling from an attack, it will be busy trying to rebuild itself to strike back. With these wise words, The Computer has actually taken over parts of the Outdoors. These small Outdoors colonies are run by people for many reasons: R&D testing, Armed Forces bases, secert societies using the colonies as a way to 'outsource' their treason, HPD&MC vidshows, PLC labor forces, etc. These colonies have the Alpha Complexians running it as govenors and the ruling class, while the Outdoors' savages act as slaves under the colonies. (Yes, this idea of Alpha Complex owning colonies taken from 1984. Great Book.) China too own their own colonies. So, AC and China fight wars over these colonies...which are covered daily on HPD&MC. Obivously, AC is winning all those battles against China, right? Who is currently winning the war? China seems to be in a quamire. It hopes to one day crush those stupid Alpha Complexers and finally retake Californa, returning it to the Chineese Empire. They hoped that would happen 214 years ago. China is pouring too many resources to take over Alpha Complex, so much so that it cannot defend its own territories. Independent rebels are sprouting up, fighting against China. These rebels are fighting for real freedom, the rights that America had during the past. These rebels are inspired by Alpha Complex and its war against China. (In fact, AC may be sponsering these rebels, hoping to undermine China. May be that China is sponsering the home-grown Commie movement in AC, to undermine AC) Yes...Alpha Complex is fighting for freedom.